Cretaceous Adventures
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: AKA Dino Emeralds II. Fiona the Fox and Cyo the Lion are up to new adventures on Mesozoic Island. After his girlfriend Bonnie was injured in battle, a depressed Cyo was brought by Fiona to go to Mesozoic Island. But dangers lurk there. Official characters belongs to SEGA/Archie/IDW
1. Chapter 1: Arriving at Mesozoic Island

**Sequel to Dino-Emeralds, I present to you, Cretaceous Adventures! This takes place after one of my one-shots called A depressed lion.**

Fiona the red fox and Cyo the cyborg lion approaches the Mesozoic Island, coming through it's cover to see the island itself.

"Wow. Is that Mesozoic Island?" Cyo asked.  
"Yes, This is the right place according to the data" Fiona said. They flew towards Saurian town to the palace. The guards held up their spears at the two.

"HALT!" Identify yourselves!" A Megalosaurus guard said. Cyo and Fiona took off their masks and helmets.  
"Easy, We're coming in peace" Cyo assured.  
"How?" The Megalosaurus asked.  
"Our friends Sonic, Amy, Tails, Silver and Blaze has been here and your king knows them and Gogsa too. I'm Noire's cousin" Cyo said.  
"Not much of a family resemblance" Whispered Tarbo.  
"Noire told me everything when she was Giganoto's best captain of the guards and adviser" Cyo said.

"Oh, So you do know about us?" Tarbo asked.  
"Of course. Now bring us to your king please" Cyo said.  
"This way" Tarbo leads them into the palace. Fiona looked around the area before she heads in the palace with Cyo and Tarbo.

"Your majesty! You got visitors!" The Ankylosaur servant informed King Giganoto.  
"Bring them in" King Giganoto said. Fiona and Cyo stepped out.

"So, you must be Cyo the Lion, who Noire has been talking about?" King Giganoto said.  
"In the flesh. And this is my partner Fiona" Cyo said.  
"Yes. He and I work together" Fiona said.  
"Tell me, what brings you here? You're not after the Dino Emeralds too?" King Giganoto asked. Fiona and Cyo shook their heads.

"No? And how exactly can I tell you're in liege with Sonic?" King Giganoto got up from his throne and knees down to them. Compared to them, he was really tall to easily dwarf them.

"Sonic offered a part of his team after I at one point was going to be recaptured by Eggman. It was Eggman who gave me this arm" Cyo showed his mechanical arm.  
"A arm of metal?" King Giganoto was surprised.  
"Yes. But I never use it to kill anyone" Cyo said.

"And you?" King Giganoto turned to Fiona.  
"I once was a member of a group of villains but I reformed after their leader saw there was still good in me and I was allowed back in the Sonic team and now I promise to my heart to never go back to villainy" Fiona said.

"You did the right thing there little girl. And as for now, proceed to go sightseeing" King Giganoto said.  
"Thank you your majesty" Fiona said. The two walked out of the palace to look around in Saurian town.

At the Clan of Crimson base, Miles was using a crystal ball to try find Cyo and Fiona but no avail.

"Strange, I'm sure I used the right spell on this ball" Miles said. He folds up his magic spell book to try again.

"Ostende mihi Cyo et Fiona" Miles tries again. The crystal ball glows bright pink then orange and then purple to then show a blurry image which soon clears up to reveal Mesozoic Island.

"A...a...a Island?!" Miles gasped. He squints and the image on the crystal ball zooms to reveal what's there.

"Dinosaurs?! And even pterosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles?!" Miles saw the dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles on the island.  
"And there they are, the cyborg lion Cyo and my former teammate Fiona!" Miles grinned. He ran out of the lab holding the crystal ball to announce the two's current location to Crimson.

"My leader! I just found a new location! A unidentified Island!" Miles said to Crimson.  
"A new Island you say? Show me" Crimson demanded. Miles held out the crystal ball and the image of Mesozoic Island, the dinosaurs and the prehistoric reptiles appeared again along with Cyo and Fiona.

"Impressive. These creatures still lives and Cyo and Fiona are there?" Crimson said.  
"Yes my lord. It's no wonder Cyo hasen't shown up lately with the team since Cyrox savagely beaten Bonnie" Miles said.  
"Lets not forget I manage to sneak in to her" Crystal said.  
"SILENCE!" Crimson raised his hand to silence her.

"I give five of our team to go there and finish our ex-teammate Fiona and Cyo off. And if you find them, destroy them and those standing in your way. Those who go to the island are Cyrox, Doomic, Bronze, Pyrah and Ivy" Crimson said.

"Finally time to burn someone!" Pyrah said gleefully.  
"I will rip the meat from Fiona's bones!" Cyrox licked his lips.  
"Miles, prepare coordinates and teleport us" Doomic said. Miles types in the coordinates on the computer and then pressed a button to teleport the five.

"See them at the two's funerals" Jacket smirked along with Crystal.

In Saurian town, Fiona and Cyo where strolling around to see how the dino-mobians society were like. They saw some selling jewelry, clothes and some interior designs made of wood or stone. Soon enough, Fiona saw a artist carving a portrait on a stone block.

"Cyo, look at that" Fiona said. Cyo looked and saw the artist carving a volcano on the stone block.

"Nice work" Cyo commented on the artist's work.  
"Thank you" The artist said. Soon enough, Cyo went to see if there's something he could buy while Fiona had a look some music instruments like horns, maracas and drums made out of branches and stumps. She also saw a guitar made by a turtle shell.

"Hey I wonder how this is done" Fiona picked up the guitar and played a tune on it. Then she played a tune of 'Do you believe in Magic'. Nearby dinosaurs surrounded her to hear her playing the music, forming a crowd. Cyo noticed Fiona playing and decided to join her.

(Cyo)

 _Do you believe in magic? In a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll_

Cyo spun around as Fiona played a little faster.

(Cyo)

 _If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind_

Fiona then played a tune for a few seconds before Cyo resumes singing.

(Cyo)

 _If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

 _Yeah, do you believe in magic_

Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohh, talking 'bout magic

(Cyo and Fiona)  
 _  
Do you believe like I believe (Do you believe in magic)  
Do you believe like I believe (Do you believe, believer)  
Do you believe like I believe (Do you believe in magic)_

The two finished singing as the mobian dinosaurs applauded with glee and happiness. The seller to the instruments was impressed as well after listening to modern day music from 1965.

"WOOOO! That was amazing!" Cheered Hiki the T-rex in the crowd.  
"That was great!" A mobian Baryonyx said.

"Thank you, Thank you so much!" Fiona bowed.  
"Thank you for being a wonderful audience" Cyo bowed. The seller then walks up to Fiona.

"Hey young lady. Since you and your friend got alot of attention at my store, the guitar is yours" The Seller said with generosity.  
"Really?" Fiona asked.  
"I insist on that" The seller said.  
"Thank you so much" Fiona smiled. She and Cyo leaves the store with the crowd splitting up again but Hiki followed them.

"Hey you two. I think I've seen your kind before. You know that blue hedgehog?" Hiki asked them.  
"Uh yeah. Why you ask?" Cyo wondered.  
"Because I've seen him and a few other of his kind before here. Besides you look like same species of my king's former captain of the guards and adviser" Hiki noted that Cyo is a lion.  
"Oh yeah. Noire is my cousin" Cyo said.  
"Your cousin? Figures" Hiki said.  
"What's your name?" Cyo asked.  
"I'm Hiki, Hiki the Rex" Hiki said.

"Cyo the Lion" Cyo shakes hands with her.  
"Fiona Fox. I'm one of Cyo's closest friends" Fiona said.  
"Pleasure to meet you. Now come, I show you my home" Hiki leads the two mobians to her home.

 **'Do you Believe in magic' belongs to Lovin' Spoonful. I don't own the song.**

 **Official Characters belongs to Archie/SEGA/IDW**


	2. Chapter 2: Hiki the Rex

Hiki the Rex

At some place north on Mesozoic Island, the five clones appeared and observed their surroundings. Right now they were at the volcanic area on the island among the geysers.

"What is this place?" Ivy asked.  
"This must be the one island Miles saw on the crystal ball" Doomic said.  
"The one with dinosaurs. Yes this must be it" Bronze said. He notices a large skeleton remains of a brontosaurus.

"Talking of which. This must be like a trap for those dinosaurs who come here. This one may have gotten steamed" Bronze said.  
"Steamed?" Doomic asked.  
"Yeah" Bronze nodded. Pyrah turned around seeing the huge volcano of the island.  
"And they got a volcano too on the island. If I could absorb the magma, I could overpower our foes" Pyrah wondered.

"Just stick to the plan Pyrah. And besides we are five and they are only two" Doomic said  
"Right. Then I do it as a last resort" Pyrah muttered.  
"Now guys, we make this area our hideout. Cyrox, Bronze and Ivy make up shelters. Pyrah you're coming with me" Doomic said.  
"With pleasure" Pyrah smirks.

"Darn, I was so in for hunting dinosaurs" Cyrox groans. Bronze held his hand out and with his telekinesis he lifts up some boulders to make a shelter and added some dinosaur bones as well as wood. Ivy took out some coal and draws the Clan of Crimson logo on the side of the shelter while Cyrox made up a fire.

...

At Hiki's house, the mobian tyrannosaur invited Cyo and Fiona for dinner.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Cyo asked Hiki.  
"Well it's a special by me and my husband" Hiki said. She then shouted; "TYRON! We got visitors!".  
"Coming honey! Coming!" Came down a forest green mobian T-rex with a blue loincloth. He saw Fiona and Cyo standing next to his wife.

"Who are these people?" He asked.  
"I'm Cyo the Lion" Cyo said.  
"Fiona Fox. We're visitors from the outside world" Fiona explained. Tyron walks up to them suspiciously and squints his eyes.

"Mmmm, So you two are like the blue hedgehog and his friends not from here right?" Tyron asked them.  
"Yes, And so were Noire too. She's my cousin" Cyo said.  
"Noire, the king's former captain of the guard and adviser has a cousin? That was unexpected!" Tyron said.  
"Well it's true" Cyo said. Tyron reached out his hand to shake.

"Then it's an honor to meet you. I'm Tyron by the way" Tyron said.  
"Pleasure too meet you" Cyo said shaking Tyron's hand.  
"Can same the same to you Tyron" Fiona shakes Tyron's hand.  
"Yes. Get yourselves prepared for roasted Torosaurus. It is a family recipe" Tyron said heading to the kitchen.

"Trust me, You're gonna love it" Hiki made the 'OK' sign.  
"I'm so in for tasting non-mobian dinosaur" Fiona said rubbing her tummy.

...

As soon the roasted Torosaurus meat was done, the four sat at the table to eat. With the roast some leafs and mushroom was added. Cyo sliced off a piece of the meat to taste it. He puts it in his mouth and he chews it for a moment.

"Mmmmm, I must say this taste good, better than tenderloin" Fiona said.  
"Glad to hear that Cyo. I killed the Torosaurus myself. It wasn't easy though" Tyron said.  
"How?" Fiona asked.  
"I avoided it's horns and when I had the chance I snapped it's neck with my jaws and bare hands" Tyron said.

"Wow. It's funny because the non-mobian T-rex only uses it's jaws to kill it's prey" Fiona said.  
"And with non-mobian you mean those that don't speak and act wild?" Tyron asked.  
"Yes. And another thing...no offense is that the non-mobian T-rex has two fingers and you and your wife has three, why?" Fiona asked.  
"None offense taken and Good question. It's because our kind evovled a thumb to get a better grip. Besides our arms are longer too" Tyron explained a bit of the differences.

"I see" Fiona said. Cyo was having his own slice of torosaurus meat and after eating a piece of it he then said; "You know, back at my village my people often take meat from carcasses or living prey".  
"And?" Hiki asked.  
"We also have Ostriches to get eggs from them. One ostrich egg is enough to make eight or even twelve omelettes" Cyo explains of the making of ostrich omelette.  
"Interesting. I would try that" Hiki said.

"Though I do not eat elephant or rhinos since they are endangered" Cyo said.  
"Good point there. We dinosaurs here don't over hunt to bring the normal ones to extinction. There are periods when we eat fish here like the other piscivores" Hiki said.  
"Cool" Cyo said. Hiki then was curious about Cyo's arm.

"Say Cyo. Why is your other arm so metallic?" Hiki asked.  
"It's a long story. It was Eggman who gave that to me when he tried to make me his weapon but I escaped. If I press the button one time I get a big laser gun, twice I get smaller lasers, three times a freeze gun and four times I get flame throwers. It depends how many shots I can fire as long I hold the button or swiftly press it" Cyo said.  
"Can I see?" Hiki asked.

"Maybe later" Cyo said.  
"Okay then. Anyway. Cheers" Hiki held up her glass.  
"CHEERS!" They all cheered.

...

With Doomic and Pyrah, they were walking through the jungle of Mesozoic Island after running for a while.

"This is very unlike I've been ever seen in my short life being a clone" Doomic said.  
"Yeah, and there are lot of filthy bugs here! EW!" Pyrah waved away some flies. Doomic ignored her and pushed away some bushes to get a clear view. What he saw made him grin in pleasure.

"Pyrah, I think we just found the Dino Mobians city" Doomic said.  
"Then it's time to burn them all" Pyrah said.  
"Not yet Pyrah. Tomorrow we strike with the rest of the team with us. When we do, we find the ruler of the dinosaurs and the two we're looking for" Doomic pushed her hand down.

"Fine. But I have bigger plans than that. Which is precisely where we have our hideout" Pyrah said, gesturing to the volcano of the island.  
"The volcano? Hey, not a bad idea Pyrah" Doomic agreed.  
"You'll see what I'm capable of making a raging inferno" Pyrah said with a evil grin.  
"Inferno? I like the sound of that! HEHEHEHEHEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Doomic said, then burst out into a evil laughter.

 **Oh no! The clones are up to a destructive plan of theirs, threatening everyone on the island!.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nikita vs Cyrox

**AN: Hey guys, time to reintroduce Nikita the Raptor!**

At night, Cyo sat on the balcony at Hiki's house and looked sadly up in the night sky. He sighs sadly at remembering the first time he and Bonnie became a couple at christmas and when they fought together in battle. From his pocket in his armor he took out a picture of them when they were at a amusement park.

"Bonnie...I miss you so much" Cyo started to cry. He put his face in his knees and cried softly. Hiki noticed Cyo on the balcony and walked up to him. She saw that he was crying.

"Cyo? Are you okay?" Hiki asked.

"No, I'm not okay...Just leave me in peace" Cyo said turning away from Hiki. But Hiki didn't leave at all, she placed her hand on Cyo's shoulder and turned him to make him look at her.

"Just tell me what it is" Hiki begged.  
"Okay...This is what it is. My girlfriend Bonnie the hedgehog has been brutally injured in battle against a duplicate of mine. The result sent her into a coma. I wish I could've done something to keep that from happening! Oh man how am I going to handle this?!" Cyo explained the situation to Hiki, his eyes filled with tears. Hiki also began cry and hugged Cyo.

"We all have to experience pain sometime. I have watched my pals getting into trouble and getting injured" Hiki said.  
"Yeah. I know how Sonic felt when his adopted brother got his back broken by the terrible Crimson" Cyo said.  
"How did it go for him? Last I saw them he seemed okay" Hiki asked.  
"By the help of two friends he got recovered in no time. But still what my clone did to Bonnie he so gonna pay for it" Cyo said in anger, clenching his fist.  
"Easy Cyo. Just take it easy" Hiki tried to calm Cyo down. Cyo breathes heavily and somewhat calms down.

"That's right. Take it easy. This Bonnie is gonna be alright" Hiki said. A tear streamed down Cyo's face as he looked at the moon.  
"Yes, She will" Cyo said quietly.

At the clones hideout, Cyrox was feasting on a camptosaurus he just killed while Ivy and Bronze ate at normal rate.

"Man, that lion sure has a high metabolism" Bronze remarked.  
"You know Cyrox, always eating like a real lion" Ivy said, then ate a piece of camptosaurus meat. Some compsognathus jumped onto the carcass to feast on it.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cyrox roared at the compys to scare them off. He resumes eating the carcass and tore off a large chunk of flesh from the bones. Then they saw Doomic and Pyrah arrive back.

"Hey guys. Pyrah and I have developed a plan. Tomorrow when it's the right time to strike; Pyrah will get to the volcano to cause an eruption and we'll storm the town with brute force" Doomic tells the rest of the clones their plan.

"Uh how exactly are we gonna trigger an eruption?" Bronze asked uncertainly.  
"You fool. I control fire and I can control lava as well. I feel it like it's part of me and I can make it hotter if I want to" Pyrah said, demonstrating by making a yellow flame in her hand turning bright blue for higher temperature.  
"Of course. But I've never seen you control lava" Bronze said.  
"I've been practicing by melting rocks into lava and I've molded lava to even make a brimstone hide over me" Pyrah explained.

"Oh yeah? Show me if you really can control the volcano?! HUH?!" Bronze got more impatient to see if Pyrah really can. Pyrah grins and reaches her hand to the volcano to cause smoke emerging with a loud booming noise.

"WHOA!" The clones almost lost balance. The volcano's smoke billowed slower after Pyrah lowered her hand down.  
"Happy now?" Pyrah asked.  
"Okay I believe you!" Bronze held his hands up in defense.  
"No wonder you and I are not together like Blaze and Silver" Pyrah said.  
"I'd never said I was your boyfriend!" Bronze shouted.

From the cliffs, some Gojirasaurs watched the volcano still billowing smoke.  
"Skreeeeonk?" One of them tilts its head.  
"Gyaaaaon!" Another Gojirasaurus looked at the other and they all ran away.

From the Saurian town, some of the dinosaurs felt the sudden quake from the volcano and many turned to see the smoke coming out of the crater. Even King Giganoto saw the smoke.

"What should we do?" A servant of him came to him.  
"Everyone get to shelter when the sun rise" Giganoto said.  
"Of course" The servant said.

At Nikita's house, the deinonychus female has just woken up by the quake.  
"Something's not right here. I better find out" Nikita said. She ran through the jungle to the volcano's direction. On her way she ran past two Allosaurus who just had a nap and up on a Argentinosaurus from the tail up to the head and leaps up on some higher trees. She glides down from an Brachiosaurus' back and continues her run, even jumping onto a group of Sarcosuchus in the river. Not long enough she even ran past the mobian baryonyxs at the waterfall.

"HEY WATCH IT GIRL! I JUST CAUGHT A BIG ONE!" A baryonyx exclaims when he steadily grabs a big fish.

"Sorry!" Nikita shouted. Soon enough Nikita ran up the mountain at north and soon saw the view from the other side of Mount Mesozoic. She saw the volcano still billowing smoke and looked down at the dead field to see something she'd never seen before.

"What is that?" Nikita thought and ran down the mountain. A postosuchus ran aside from the charging raptor. Following that Nikita jumped over a Ankylosaurus and glides underneath a Edmontosaurus before getting back on her feet. Ignoring the branches and bushes in her way she was so determined to find out the mysterious house so close at the volcano.

"I have to keep going!" Nikita said still running. Soon she came out of the jungle and ran through the dead field and hides behind a huge boulder to see who was at the house.

"What is this? Four of them resemble Sonic, Amy, Silver and Blaze and that one I don't know what, but his hand is made of metal. And that logo? What is that supposed to be?" Nikita inspected the clones and the logo on the stone house. Suddenly her foot caused a piece of rock to fall down, catching the clones attention. Nikita hides before they could see her.

"What was that?!" Doomic asked. He was walking up to the boulder and about to check what's behind it when he just saw a monitor lizard come out behind it.

"Oh well. It's nothing guys. It's just a monitor lizard" Doomic turns around.  
"Wait. I got someone's scent. It's close" Cyrox got up and sniffs the air. He took slow steps at the boulder and checks behind it only to find Nikita was not there. Nikita was now hiding behind another boulder that was few feet away.

"CRAWR CRAWR!" His ears heard a cawing noise from the boulder Nikita was hiding from.  
"Huh?!" Cyrox turned and just as he was about to pounce, Nikita jumped out of her hiding spot and used her killing claws at him giving him two slashes on his chest.

"ARRRRGH! GRRRRRR!" Cyrox growled in pain and tries to strike at Nikita but she was too fast. She got behind him and bits him on the shoulder and tore off his shoulder pad, then proceeds to bite on his arm. Cyrox screamed in pain as Nikita's attacks got the best of him as she even tore off his mechanical arm.

"GUYS! HELP ME!" Cyrox screamed. The other clones ran over to find Nikita dominating Cyrox using her agility and raptor skills.  
"Cyrox! HYAAAAAH" Ivy wielded out her hammer and ran to whack Nikita in the head hard enough to knock her out. Cyrox fell onto the ground groaning in pain. He saw his mechanical arm crackle a bit in electricity.

"Aw man!" Cyrox groaned, then hits the ground in anguish. Pyrah got to him and helped him up and was shocked to see the bite marks on his shoulder, chest and arm.  
"Damn, She beat you good" Pyrah said.  
"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Cyrox stammered angrily.

"Tie her up. When she wake up she'll talk" Doomic ordered his team mates to tie up Nikita.  
"Got it" Ivy took out a rope and tied Nikita in them. But then Doomic noticed that Nikita wears same communicator the Sonic team wears on her wrist.

"Hey. We got a member of the Sonic team. This will for sure get their attention tomorrow. We can lure Cyo and Fiona over here" Doomic said. He watched as Ivy and Bronze tied Nikita at a tree.

 **Oh crud! What is gonna happen to Nikita and everyone on the island?! Now that Pyrah is shown having control over the volcano! Find out next...**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle at the Volcano

**Battle at the volcano**

 **Well, we are a few chapters away from the last one. Now lets get things boil up alot!**

"Uggggh Oh my head" Nikita groaned as she woke up. She saw the clones standing in front of her with Doomic being in the middle.

"Comfortable?" Doomic asked.  
"No and who are you people?" Nikita asked.  
"We are the clones of Sonic and his team. Our creator is Anti-Tails aka Miles Prower and we got the order to exterminate the originals, one being on the island with a friend" Doomic explained.

"What are you talking about?" Nikita was confused.  
"These two are comrades of Sonic. Cyo and Fiona" Doomic held out a picture of Fiona and Cyo.  
"Never heard of them. Now let me go at once!" Nikita snarled.

"Oh no we won't, once I can get the two's attention" Doomic took off the communicator off Nikita's wrist and pressed the button after selecting Cyo on it.  
"Now speak to it" Doomic demanded.  
"Never!" Nikita refused.

"Hehehehehe, Ivy" Doomic chuckled. Ivy showed up her ax to threat Nikita.  
"Okay okay!" Nikita backed off slightly.

"Fiona, come in, this is Nikita of Mesozoic Island. I need help now..." Nikita talked into the communicator.

...

At Saurian town, Fiona and Cyo was watching some of the dinosaur inhabitants preparing for evacuation. Fiona then stops one mobian Megalosaurus to get some answers.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked.  
"Mount DeathClaw, it's active again! We must all get shelter!" The megalosaurus said and ran away. Cyo looked at where the volcano's smoke came from and takes out his digital map to see if there's anyone at the area the volcano is at. He picked up six dots at the dead field.

"I'm picking up six signals here" Cyo said.  
"Where?" Fiona asked.  
"It's right at the volcano! We better get there before they are done for" Cyo said. Suddenly Fiona's communicator beeped.

"Yes?"  
 _"Fiona Come in! This is Nikita the raptor here! I'm stuck at the volcano and I need help at once!"_ Nikita said through the communicator.  
"We're on our way. Hang out" Fiona said.  
"Better get the tornado suits ready! This Nikita needs our help!" Cyo said.  
"No kidding!" Fiona said. They ran back to the couple's house to get their tornado suits.

When they got in, they saw Hiki and Tyron packing their stuffs for the evacuation.

"What's the hurry guys?" Tyron asked the two.  
"No time to explain. We're going on a mission at the volcano!" Cyo said. He was packing up the tornado suit mkII and so did Fiona with hers. But Tyron gets up to them strictly.

"If you two are going I'm going too!" Tyron said.  
"Me too!" Hiki said.  
"With all due respect Mr and Mrs Rex, We can't put you two in danger!" Cyo objects.  
"I was born on this island and I'm gonna die on the island!" Hiki said strictly.

"Okay fine! You two are coming with us" Cyo groans in defeat.  
"Then it is decided. I'll get our rides ready" Hiki said. She walks out the balcony and whistled after something.

"What rides?" Cyo asked Tyron. Tyron simply gestures put to show that two quetzalcoatlus flew outside and landed.

"That is mine and my wife's rides" Tyron slyly said. Cyo shrugs and puts his helmet on and so did Fiona along with mask.

"Now we're flying first. You catch up" Cyo said.  
"Okay" Tyron said. Cyo and Fiona flew out from the balcony. Tyron and Hiki had their pterosaurs flying after them.

"Whoa easy boy!" Hiki held the reins tight.

The four flew over the jungle and came across Ochiai's place.  
He saw where they were going and realized it's Mount Deathclaw they are heading to.

"Time to find out" He said quietly. He jumps onto a non-mobian Gallimimus to go after them.

...

The clones were now up at the top of Mount Deathclaw at the crater and Pyrah stood at the edge of the crater.

"Soon, I'll be part of the volcano and I will bring your people to oblivion!" Pyrah said to Nikita.

"You're insane! They are not just animals, there are innocent people down there!" Nikita yelled.  
"So you say. Now let the eruption begin!" Pyrah said. She gets closer to the lava and dives into it without any visible harm on her. The other clones and Nikita walked away from the crater as the lava there began to spout fire. The smoke cloud billowed much faster in the volcano, ground shaking.

"It begins Nikita! Your people's day is coming! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!" Doomic said and burst out in a maniacal laugh. Nikita could only watch as Mount DeathClaw's top spewed out stream of boiling hot lava from the sides. And in a loud 'BOOM' another quake came.

"No..." Nikita fell to her knees. The clones laughed as they seem to be victorious when suddenly they heard the sound of jets and flapping in the air and next thing they knew, two laser beams hits two of the four clones standing there. Nikita looked up smiling at seeing her rescuers.

"Don't worry Nikita! Sonic Team is here to save you!" Cyo said to Nikita. He breaks Nikita free and then they all faced the clones.

"Well well if it isn't Cyo the Lion, his companion Fiona and two lame T-rexes" Doomic sneered. Hiki growled at being called lame.  
"Doomic, I don't know how you triggered the eruption but you and your team need to stand down!" Cyo warned Doomic.  
"Why should we? The Clan of Crimson stand down?! We don't take orders from Kittens like you!" Doomic said. Keeping his cool from being called a kitten, Cyo took a deep breath and then said;

"Then I guess we have to force you to! COME ON GUYS!" Cyo shouted. He and Fiona charged at the clones with Nikita and the T-rex pair. Cyrox attacked Cyo while Ivy and Doomic attacks the T-rex pair.

Fiona faced against Bronze with Nikita but the hedgehog clone proved to be a match using his psychic abilites against them. Each time they tried to get close he would send a psychic blast or throw objects at them, forcing Fiona to use her suit's blasts and Nikita to avoid them.

"EAT THIS BRONZE!" Fiona fires a larger blast at Bronze but he creates a energy shield around him.  
"HAH! You never learn!" Bronze laughed.  
"I do! NOW!" Fiona smirked slyly and gave Nikita her signal. Before Bronze could react, Nikita leaped onto him and pulled his two quills to cause great pain. Then the raptor hurls him over and allows Fiona to strike him hard to knock him out.  
"One down, three remain!"

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRH! YAAAAGH!" Cyrox roared as he claws at Cyo but missed and Cyo delivers a punch at Cyrox and then punched at his gut.

"THIS IS FOR BONNIE!" Cyo yelled. He then grabs Cyrox and pins him down and beats him harder.  
"THIS IS FOR MAKING HER FALL INTO A COMA!" Cyo yelled angrily and punched harder. He was about to punch Cyrox in the face again when the clone grabs his fist.

"And you're still pathetic! RAAAAGH!" Cyrox headbutts Cyo and kicks him. Both lions then took flight and Cyo dives at Cyrox only for the clone to stand aside and turns his hand into a laser gun and shoots at Cyo's jet pack wings. They blew off Cyo's back and he flew out of control down near the lava flow. He noticed how close he was and gets back up to get away from the lava when Cyrox flew down and grabs Cyo in a bear hug.

"Allow me to show you how it feels like being crushed by yourself!" Cyrox said savagely and started to squeeze Cyo hard.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAGHH!" Cyo groans then screams in pain as Cyrox tightens his grip, eventually Cyo then manage to break free with the remaining strength he had.

"TAKE THIS FOOL!" Cyo angrily blasted Cyrox away with his big laser cannon.

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" Cyrox was sent into the jungle.

. In the heat of the battle, the volcano then blows again from the top as more fire emerges from the top. Everyone turned to see the beam of fire rise up to the sky with lava bombs flying out and more lava coming out.

"What is happening?!" Fiona was shocked.  
"OH MY GOSH!" Nikita gasped at what she was seeing. Out of the crater, a huge lava golem in the same shape of Pyrah emerged. Her skin was covered in brimstone and her eyes were a flashing yellow with red pupils and irises.

 **"WELCOME TO THE END OF MESOZOIC ISLAND!"** The now gigantic Pyrah said in a booming echoing voice. The Dino-mobians at Saurian town watched in shock at seeing the behemoth emerging from the volcano, lava dripping from her hands and flames coming from her ponytail with the smoke cloud over her head.


	5. Chapter 5: Magma Pyrah

Magma Pyrah

 **AN: This is the first and so far only time we'll see my OC have a transformation, usually the Chaos Emeralds would be lethal on him but Dino-Emeralds has a different effect on Cyo. And also, beware of a graphic scene at the end of the chapter.**

The now gigantic Pyrah, now made of volcanic lava and brimstone, rises up from the volcano and came out of it, her feet leaved streams of lava after her. Cyo, Fiona, Nikita and the T-rex pair watched in shock while the clones watched victorious.

"See? With Pyrah like that no one on the island will stand in our way. And this time Sonic isn't here to save you and the dinosaurs" Doomic said to the heroes.

"He may not be here but we learned from him to not lose hope!" Cyo said and clenched his fists.  
"Hope is a weakness for good. Pain and suffering will give us the might to rule this planet" Doomic said.

"PYRAH! DESTROY THE CITY!" He shouted to Pyrah, who gave a nod and headed towards Saurian City. Nikita's anger grew and growled.

"GRRRRR! I WON'T LET YOU! RAAAAAAAH!" Nikita yelled and charges at Doomic to pounce on him but he dodges with his super speed and repeated as she tried to get him.

"Foolish reptile! You can't win!" Doomic taunts her.  
"Maybe I can't but I can with some friends!" Nikita said. Doomic glares at her and preforms a dark blue tornado move at Nikita and beats her with some spindashes until a lightblue dash hits Doomic. When Nikita fell down and saw no other than Ochiai who charged headfirst at Doomic with his horns and holds him at a tree. Fortunately the clone hedgehog was not impaled and instead knocked out.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" Ochiai growled. He threw Doomic at Ivy and Hiki slams both hedgehogs with her tail.

"And nobody touched my friend! Ha!" Hiki said.

"No time to talk! We must stop Pyrah at any cost!" Cyo said, pointing at Pyrah who just has left the dead field and walked up the middle of Mount Mesozoic.  
"Yeah! Right now!" Fiona said and they both flew at the 350 feet tall behemoth.

...

At the fish waterfalls, the baryonyxs and the spinosaurs abandons their place as Pyrah crushed their houses with her feet and dragged her tail after her. As she walked through the jungle, a huge fire raged around there, making several dinosaurs and prehistoric reptiles roar in fright. The non-mobian T-rex mother desperately ran away from the fire with her three youngsters.

"MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

And from the Altar, Gogsa watched in despair as the lava cat creates a forest fire in the jungle and threw lava bombs.

"I must do something right now!" Gogsa thought. He then saw Cyo and Fiona flying at Pyrah and gets second thoughts.  
"But maybe they can" He smiled.

...

At Saurian town, the remaining forces has prepared their weapons against Pyrah by loading catapults.

"Don't fire until I give the word!" Tarbo shouted. The soldiers loaded the catapults with boulders while some prepared to throw bombs from pterosaurs in the air. King Giganoto walks up to Tarbo.

"Tarbo, Do your best" Giganoto said; Tarbo bowed.  
"Yes my king" Tarbo said.

"INCOMING BOMBS!" A soldier shouted. Pyrah threw a lava bomb at the walls of Saurian city and blew up a portion of it.

"FIRE AT WILL!" TARBO YELLED. The soldiers fired the boulders at Pyrah while the pterosaur riders threw several bombs at Pyrah. But they were just like flies for her.

 **"Pathetic dinosaurs! You don't stand a chance against my power!"** Pyrah bellowed and spew fire from her mouth at the forces in the air making many burn to death and crash land.

"Wait, Up there!" Giganoto saw Cyo and Fiona flying to Pyrah.

...

"Okay Fiona! This is it!" Cyo said and turns his arm into a freeze gun.

"Ready as always!" Fiona activates the freeze guns in her armor. She holds her hands together to fire a beam of ice at Pyrah's hand and wrist to cool down there. Cyo did the same and in a matter of minutes the arm became solidified and the two flew at it and smashed it to pieces.

 **"AAAAAAARGH!"** Pyrah roared in pain.  
"YES! Another round!" Cyo and Fiona maneuvers to fire again at Pyrah. But Pyrah then fires a beam of fire from her disembodied wrist and it hit Cyo and Fiona though the armors protected them from the heat.

"Her fire has gotten hotter!" Cyo said.  
"How much more can the armor take?!" Fiona asked.  
"The shields are at 85% but we can make it!" Cyo said. Pyrah then breathes fire at the two but missed when the two flew apart. Cyo flew at Pyrah's face and uppercuts her hard barely making her lose balance.

 **"NOW YOU MADE ME MAD!"** Pyrah swatted Cyo away like a bug and he crashed at Iguana hills. The impact created a crater and Cyo was feeling dizzy by the impact and shook his head.

"Owwww" He groaned and fell back.

" **He he he he. Nothing but a itty bitsy tiny kitty"** Pyrah scoffs. She turns back to Saurian town and approaches it again when Fiona delivers a heavy punch at her gut and then flew up at her and punched her twice in the face.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Fiona screamed with all might and strikes Pyrah with all strength she had in the suit. The giant loses her footing and fell onto one of the lakes that was close to the city. Water splashing everywhere and steam coming up. Fiona pants in exhaustion and saw Pyrah still in the lake with most of her body cooling down. The water level has shrunk to half of what it used to be.

"That would keep her down, now for Cyo" She flew over to Cyo's direction. But now, Pyrah's body started to heat up again with cracks opening up on the solidified magma on her skin.

...

Fiona flew down to Cyo in the crater he was laying at and she helped him up on his feet.

"You're okay?" Fiona asked.  
"Yeah I think so. Did you take her down?" Cyo asked.  
"I did manage to cool her down for the moment. But the bad news is I wasted too much energy to get her lose balance" Fiona said. She showed Cyo how much power is left in the suit.

"30 %?! And mine is 27 % of power. Self destructing our suits wouldn't matter since it could spread the magma across the area and destroy the city. There must be something we can do!" Cyo said worried. They turned and saw Pyrah getting back on her feet and then shattered the solid magma on her making her body boiling warm again. She was noticeably smaller than before, around 262 feet.

 **"FOOLISH HEROES! YOU WON'T GET RID OFF ME SO EASILY!"** Pyrah yelled in a thundering voice. Cyo and Fiona backs off as Pyrah approached them.  
"Fiona, I hate to say this...We're done for it" Cyo sighs sadly. He held Fiona's hand and she looked at him knowing this would be their last mission together as teammates.

or so they thought it would be. The seven Dino-emeralds came to them flying and spun around them.  
"What is this?!" Fiona was shocked.  
"The Dino Emeralds! Yes!" a hopeful smile came on Cyo's face.  
"Lets do it!" Fiona brofists with Cyo. The Dino-Emeralds fired glowing beams at the duo. The two's armors were blown off them as they undergo a transformation. Cyo morphed into a Allosaurus in a shining aura and Fiona morphed into a Stygimoloch with a shining aura as well.

"YEAH! We're Super Dinos! AWESOME!" Stigimoloch Fiona cheered.

 **"What is this trickery?!"** Pyrah asked in shock at seeing the two as super powered dinosaurs.

"No trickery Pyrah! Just your defeat!" Allosaur Cyo said.  
"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Stigimoloch Fiona roared and with Cyo they both charged at Pyrah and in a yellow and red light they smashed against her so hard they caught her off guard.

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!"** Pyrah screamed. Allosaur Cyo turned around and count his foot.  
"NOW WE FINISH THIS!" Allosaur Cyo said.  
"Yeah! Together partner!" Stigimoloch Fiona said.

"DINO SMASH!" Cyo used a version of the axe bite attack of Allosaurus at Pyrah and tore off the center piece of her forehead.

"DINO HORN RAM!" Fiona ran up on Pyrah and in a lightning aura she rams through Pyrah's head and burst out on the other side with the real Pyrah onto her fore head, landing safely on the other side. The lava golem form of Pyrah extinguishes by itself and falls apart into millions of obsidian pieces.

"YEEHAAAAAAAAAW! We won!" The guards at Saurian city cheered. King Giganoto sighs in relief and watched proudly over his kingdom.  
"Once again, our island is saved" He said.

Up at Iguana Hill, Pyrah has lost consciousness while Cyo and Fiona returned back to their normal forms, along with their clothes too.

"Man, I didn't know I could be transformed by this type of Emeralds" Cyo was surprised.  
"Perhaps they are much different from the chaos emeralds" Fiona said.  
"True. If I was exposed by Chaos emeralds I would die by a overload in my artificial heart" Cyo said.

"I believe I can explain why" came a voice. It was no other than Gogsa the stegosaurus.  
"Who are you?" Cyo asked.  
"I'm Gogsa and it is I who gave you and your friend the power of the Master Emeralds. I felt that the two of you had the potential to save the island. And since you were facing the behemoth I felt that you two had the courage to save us all" Gogsa explained.

"That figures. And you're welcome of course" Fiona said.  
"No worries. But for sure our king will thank you for saving us, with the help of your friends here" Gogsa said, showing Nikita, Ochiai and the T-rex pair. They had the clones except for Cyrox all tied up.

"I guess we owe you all for this" Fiona said.  
"No, we owe you one" Hiki said.  
"We got to celebrate this victory! And the King would be so pleased" Nikita said.  
"Yeah. Now lets go back to the city. We got to announce the danger is over" Ochiai said. Cyo and Fiona agreed and followed the mobian Dinosaurs back to Saurian Town. The clones were dragged along with them.

...

 **[Warning! Graphic scene, if you don't wanna see it, don't read]**  
And what happened to Cyrox? Now lets see.

Cyrox woke up in the jungle, heavily injured and most of his armor destroyed and a burn mark on his stomach. He saw his mechanical hand was dangling on some wires and moans in pain. He tried to get up but fell back down.

"CRAWWR! CRAWWWR!" He heard the sound of a raptor. But it became more as a whole pack of Deinonychus appeared. Cyrox tried to get up but he was still too weak to move.

"No! Stay back! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH AHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cyrox screamed as he get his limbs bitten by some of the raptors, feeling their death claws sinking into his flesh. The alpha goes for the throat and finished him off by snapping his neck, killing him. Cyrox's organic parts and muscle mass became nothing but food for the dinosaurs. The raptors started to eat him from the inside out.

 **Gosh, that graphic part was scary wasn't it?**


	6. Chapter 6: Fiona's pet and News

Fiona's pet and News

 **AN: Final chapter everyone. Today my maternal grandfather died at age 76, may he rest in peace. He has struggled from a terminal disease and died peacefully. I miss him very much.**

Cyo and Fiona were now relaxing at the beach along with Nikita, Ochiai and the T-rex pair. Right now the mobian lion was laying on a sheet on the sand while Fiona was in the water playing with Nikita with a waterball.

"Come on girl! Show me what you got!" Fiona said.  
"Take this!" Nikita decks the ball to Fiona and the vixen catches it.

"Gotcha!" Fiona smiled and threw it back to Nikita. Ochiai chuckled and drank a sip from his coconut drink.

"They are having so much fun Cyo" Ochiai said.  
"Yeah. I do remember back when me and my girlfriend Bonnie built sand castles at the beach with Nebula and Shadow" Cyo said.  
"Who's Nebula and Shadow?" Ochiai asked.

"Just some close friends of mine. Shadow however is not so friendly" Cyo was honest about Shadow's attitude.  
"Huh. I guess he is a tough guy as well. I like fighting tough guys" Ochiai said.  
"Like your girlfriend I can tell" Cyo smiled.  
"Yeah, pretty much" Ochiai said.

"CANNON BALL!" Hiki jumped and curled in the air and creates a huge splash of water when she landed. The water was splattered onto Ochiai and Cyo.

"Ops, sorry guys" Hiki giggled nervously.

...

Later on, Cyo was packing his stuffs to prepare for the departure from Mesozoic Island. The clones were now imprisoned at the arena in Saurian Town and were given potions to neutralize their powers.

"You won't get away with this Cyo and Fiona! You two have no idea what we can do!" Doomic shook the bars.  
"Says the one those powers are neutralized. I sure hope you enjoy staying here" Cyo taunts Doomic.  
"Oh you have no idea. And where's Cyrox?!" Doomic asked angrily.

"You sure wanna know about it? My men found these remains in the jungle and this is what remains of him" Tarbo appeared and showed the bloodied remains of Cyrox's armor.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Ivy screamed and tries to reach for Cyo and Tarbo.  
"I didn't kill him!" Cyo snapped.  
"Not? Explain why his armor is burst open on his stomach?!" Ivy asked madly. Cyo then noticed a tooth stuck in Cyrox's armor.

"This is what killed Cyrox. It's a teeth from a deinonychus, a non-mobian one" Cyo said.  
"Still you sent him to his doom!" Ivy snarled.  
"Just wait until we get out of here and we'll avenge our dead comrade!" Pyrah growled.  
"You're not so tough now with the neutralize potion in you. You almost killed everyone as a monstrosity" Tarbo angrily remarked. Pyrah went silent with the rest of the clones and huffs in anger.

"So what's gonna happen to them?" Cyo asked Tarbo.  
"They are gonna have the best care. And don't worry we'll keep tabs on them" Tarbo said.  
"Good. Right now Fiona and I are going back home" Cyo said.

...

Arriving back to the Rexes house, Cyo saw Fiona standing outside the door.

"Fiona? Why are you smiling?" Cyo asked.  
"I got a surprise. Allow me to introduce, Velo" Fiona steps aside to show Cyo a baby non-mobian purple velociraptor with blue feathers and green eyes with yellow scleras.

"A velociraptor? Fiona you sure you can take him with us?" Cyo was now unsure.  
"Don't worry. I'll be gentle with him in my backpack" Fiona said.  
"Alright but then you have to feed him, watch him and play with him" Cyo said.  
"Just like raising a dog" Fiona said sarcastically. Just then, Cyo's digital computer beeped.

"It's a message from Victory" Cyo pressed it. When he opened it he was in for one hell of a surprise. It was the footage of Bonnie in the hospital when Crystal and Jacket sneaked in and she was kissed by Crystal. After finishing watching it, Cyo's eyes were now filled with rage and anger.

"Cyo?"

"They are so gonna get it. Big time!" Cyo clenched his fist hard. Fiona grabs his arm to calm him down.  
"Cyo, easy now. Not in front of Hiki and Tyron" She begged. Cyo calms down as the T-rex pair came out of the house.

"Well Cyo and Fiona. I hope you enjoyed your stay at Mesozoic Island. You're welcome back anytime" Hiki said.  
"Thank you Hiki" Cyo said.  
"Thanks a lot" Fiona said.  
"I'm gonna miss you guys" Tyron hugged Fiona and Cyo.

"Me too. Hasta la vista" Fiona said. She and Cyo gets into their rebuilt tornado suits and Velo gets into Fiona's backpack. They took flight and flew over the jungle and waved good bye to Nikita and Ochiai; they waved back. They also flew past the sauropod forest and the dinosaurs being there bellowed farewell to them. The non-mobian Tyrannosaurus Rex female with her younglings roars to the two mobians.

"MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"ROOOAAAR to you girl!" Cyo waved. Soon enough they flew past the altar where Gogsa waved to them. The two mobians boost their thrusters for better speed home.

...

When they arrived at the workshop, they saw Sonic, Amy, Bonnie and Tails waiting there. Cyo and Fiona landed there and took their backpacks and helmet off first before getting out of the armors. After being at the hospital, Bonnie has to be in a wheelchair until her damaged spine is fully recovered.

"Welcome home guys" Sonic said.

But Cyo ran up to Bonnie and hugged her with tears in his eyes.  
"Whoa easy Cyo!" Bonnie keeps the wheelchair steady.  
"Ops Sorry" Cyo let go of her.

"How was the trip to that island?" Amy asked.  
"Incredible. The clones of us where there but we stopped them. I'll tell it all later" Fiona said.  
"Alright, but now about the footage I got from Victory. Did Crystal and Jacket really break in there?!" Cyo asked them.

"I'm afraid yes. But we will stop them once they show their faces again" Sonic said.  
"Not we, me!" Cyo clenched his fists.  
"Cyo don't you dare think about using extreme violence" Sonic warned Cyo. The cyborg lion breathes heavily until he calms down somehow.

"Sorry. I just had it with Crystal's mad antics toward Bonnie. This time she and her brother are going too far" Cyo said.  
"Don't worry Cyo. I'll be safe with our friends" Bonnie said.  
"Yes and we're lucky to be...hey why is your backpack moving?" Tails noticed Fiona's backpack moving. Then the lid of the backpack opened and out came Velo out.

"Oh that, that is my pet velociraptor Velo" Fiona held up Velo in her hands. Tails shook his head in shock and rubs his eyes.  
"Fiona are you crazy?! You know what they can do?!" Tails protested.  
"I know. But as long I feed him, wash him and treat him well he'll be a awesome pet" Fiona said.

"Alright then you may keep him" Tails gave up.  
"Thanks" Fiona said.  
"You know Fiona. When Velo grows up he'll be so biting Jacket and Crystal on their tails" Cyo said.

"I can picture their faces when they get bitten" Fiona giggled, petting Velo.

"CRAWR! CRAWWR!" Velo cawed wagging his tail like a puppy. Sonic petted the little velociraptor and chuckled.

"He's such a cute little fella. OW!" He got bitten on his finger.  
"Bad Velo! Don't bite uncle Sonic" Fiona scolds Velo, who whimpered in guilt.  
"Good boy. How's your finger Sonic?" She asked.  
"Fine. Just keep tabs on Velo" Sonic said.

...

At the Clan of Crimson base, Miles has seen everything on his crystal ball, such as Cyrox's remains and the four clones imprisonment. Crimson was also watching and he was not happy.

"DAMN! They were so close eliminating these two!" Crimson yelled.  
"And Cyrox became dino food. I need to do a modification on the next Cyo clone" Miles sighs. Crimson grabs Miles by the shoulder.

"Not so fast. You will go to Mesozoic Island and bring the clones back here" Crimson said.  
"It shall be done Master. And I have plans to give the next Cyrox a upgrade" Miles said, holding out a vial of Cyo's DNA.

"And with upgrade, cross it with someone else's DNA" Crimson said, nodding Mesozoic Island on the Crystal ball.

"Yes, a sample from one of the most dangerous predators there. I might give a upgrade to Jacket and Crystal too" Miles said, picking up a syringe gun.

"Now go and free the four clones and get samples" Crimson repeated his request.  
"Yes Master" Miles said heading to a aircraft.

 **THE END**

 **For those wondering about the part where Cyo got footage, check ScottishArtGuy's one shot story The Thief Awakens.**


End file.
